


the little things

by sciencemyfiction



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, but I love this pairing, it's been over a year since I touched the game due to irl circumstances, this is the ship I will go down with, voice might be a little off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencemyfiction/pseuds/sciencemyfiction
Summary: After reading through Sera's diary a long while back in game, I felt like we needed more about how her sewing-attempts went. Sera is so considerate and adorable! And Adaar thinks so here. At length.





	

Sera is the goodness in the world, she is the sound of rain on the tentroof, pattering noisily but good-naturedly. She smells like just a little burnt from sitting by the fire because it’s cold as balls. She’s small and folds into Adaar’s arms. 

She pulls Adaar down into hugs all the time when she thinks nobody is looking. (Adaar has paid Bull to shut up because she doesn’t like being teased. Sera does not know that Adaar knows that Sera doesn’t like being teased– unless she does and thinks it’s sweet that Adaar cares.) She kisses a lot, especially on places that aren’t Adaar’s mouth. Like her elbow or her wrist or her neck or her belly. 

Sera blows raspberries on Adaar just to make her laugh, just to see her squirm ticklishly. 

Sera sits on Adaar’s stomach in her underthings and licks her soft lips and leans down. Adaar’s heart beats so hard in her chest she feels it in her temples. Sera sucks on Adaar’s skin too, and they’re loud and obnoxious together. They curl up on cliffsides and huddle against the howling mountain winds together, after. 

Sometimes Sera steals Adaar’s shirts. 

“Shame I can’t do the same back to you,” she said, once, not thinking, and Sera’s eyes lit up and she said sharply 

“ _Shiney,_ that’s a piss all excuse!”

Now, it’s been three months, and the cold is passing, and Adaar gets back from a war table meeting to find Sera and a spare dress laid out on her bed. Sera’s dress, but carefully sewed to be bigger– big enough. Sera’s all tooth and smiles. 

“Measured it by legs, yeah? How many legs around is my Honeytongue? And this is you.” 

Sera’s hands are nervous, darting things. Adaar doesn’t make her look up into Adaar’s eyes– that’d be uncomfortable for Sera, and she knows better now, knows how to be a better partner for Sera now– but she does put a hand on the fabric of her new dress. 

“Hahaha! It’s shite, isn’t it? We can throw it up at creepy later–”

“It’s not shite!”

“Yeh, it is!” Sera’s nose is wrinkled though, and she’s got ruddy cheeks and a shyness in her eyes, and Adaar leans down so they can bump foreheads, smiling. 

“It’s my shite, then, you can’t go throwing it away.”

Sera splutters and scoffs. 

“Well– I can’t be responsible if you have shite taste! Whatever!”

“Thank you.”

Sera mumbles around her grins, 

“Pff. You’re welcome. Daft.”


End file.
